warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hussar
|Value = $60 |Level = 18 |Weapon Number = 59 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 1,298 per plasmoid |Range = 600m |Reload = 1.5 seconds per plasmoid 12 seconds full reload |Capacity = Clip: 8 plasmoids Burst: 11 plasmoids |Unload = Clip: 4 seconds Burst: 5.5 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Hussar is a medium range (up to 600 meters) medium energy weapon. Strategy The Hussar can be a deadly weapon if maxed out. Due to the moderately-slow reload time, it is not advisable to use the Hussar as a brawling weapon, but as a ranged support weapon to provide effective cover fire for teammates. When paired with the Dragoon and the Marquess, massive amounts of damage can be inflicted on the enemy. Hussar is relatively similar to the Pulsar, however Hussar uses the reload-while-firing mechanism which usually allows slightly higher damage output, but Hussar can't lockdown enemies, which can prove a great disadvantage as Hussar usually needs to stay at least 400m away from the action, so as the robot can't be targeted by more devoted brawling weapons such as Ember, Igniter, Blaze, Redeemer, Taran, Magnum, Orkan, Exodus and Pinata. As such, try to stay near cover and away from huge battles. Hussar can be used in one-on-one skirmishes on robots like Spectre and Leech, as their abilities usually allow them to survive long enough to eliminate an enemy with their ridiculously high damage output. Unfortunately, if there's a tank like Bulwark, Lancelot or Fenrir approaching you'll usually be fried by weapons such as Scourge, which brings us to the next paragraph. Scourge, Spark and Calamity pose a huge threat to Hussar users, as they're universal weapons made for both medium to short range combat, and mid-range combat is what Hussar specialises in. Scourge mounted on Bulgasari is the biggest threat to Hussar users, as the Scourgasari can use manual aim to keep the shield pointed at the Hussars while firing the Scourges, which essentially makes it a slower but stronger Galahad. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1298 |level-02-damage = 1430 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 1573 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 1738 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 1914 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 2112 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 2321 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 2552 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 2805 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 3091 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 3399 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 3740 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 11 plasmoids) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 3740 |level-02-damage = 3809 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 3879 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-04-damage = 3948 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 4017 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 4087 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 4156 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 4225 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 4294 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 4364 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 4433 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 4502 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual plasmoid (out of 11 plasmoids) Update History Poll Navigation